


Always

by TomH8sHimself



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomH8sHimself/pseuds/TomH8sHimself
Summary: So, I read a lot of fanfics about Castle and Beckett’s first time, but most of them are dirty and in general just about lust. While I do enjoy smut sometimes, I don’t think their first time would be anything but soft and loving. No doubt Kate’s Kinky… but not this time. They’ve been wanting each other for so long. I will avoid dirty talk and the usual „You’re so tight“ cos it’s nothing 2 adults would say during this intimate moments.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic, please tell me how to improve :) also, english isn't my mother tounge - sorry for mistakes  
> Setting: S4 ep23 Always

Rick opened the door, not knowing what to expect. He wa still mad at the woman standing in front of him, but inside he was deeply worried about her. She was soaking wet, and her clothes were damp. She must have been in the rain for quite a while.  
\- „Beckett, what do you want?“  
Even though he tried to hide his worry behind a straight face, his voice still had a faint but noticable hint of compassion. Rick unclenched his fist and opened the door a bit further.  
\- „You..“  
Becketts thoughts were racing as she stepped towards the man she desired. He took a step back, but within a split second she grabbed his face and kissed him. Castle was surprised. He had just given up hope, and now Beckett was kissing him? It seemed too good to be true.  
Their faces inches apart and with their eyes closed they stood there. See was still holding him tight, not wanting to let go. He felt her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it softly.  
\- „I’m so sorry Castle.. I’m so sorry…“  
She apologized over and over again as she went for another kiss. He couldn’t resist her, but this time he softly pushed her down. Their hearts were racing and their tounges tingling. They needed each other.  
\- „What happened?“  
\- „He got away, and I didn’t care. I almost died out there, and all I could think about was you. I just want you..“  
She leaned in for a kiss, but she wasn’t going to force it this time. Her mouth still open, she closed her eyes, desperately wanting him to kiss her back. He hesitated. Was he going to accept the apology? Her slim fingers touched his face, deep sadness came over her. He silently made his decision and pushed her against the door, kissing her and touching her whole body, his thoughts consumed by lust. Kate ran her hands through his hair and down his back. They could finally stop fighting it. Their kiss tourned into hugging, rubbing and silent moaning. She let him have her. Rick mouthed his way down from her throat to her chest and carefully opened her blouse. At the sight of the scar on her breasts, he hesitantely pulled away. Did she actually want him to do this? Was he being too rough? His silent questions were answered by a gentle touch. Kate guided his hand to her almost bare breasts. It was their scar now. They kissed again sloppishly exploring each others mouths, sliding their hands into each others’.  
Castle was excited as Kate slowly guided him to his bedroom. They intensively starred at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Then Kate pulled her blouse down to her shoulders, not breaking their eye contact. Rick slowly slid his hand down her back, making sure she acually wanted him to touch her, not wanting to cross borders without her full consent.  
A few seconds later he had placed her on his bed. „We’re really going to do this“, she thought. Rick climbed on top of her, but before he could reach her face she had already pulled his head towards her face, once again kissing him.  
(side note: up to this point you can watch it on Youtube, it’s the extended scene)  
A soft moan escaped her mouth as Castle moved his body, rocking his hips against her. He slid his hand down her pants and massaged her already wet thighs without braking their deep kiss. He felt her legs tense up under his fingers. Castle’s other hand started unbuttoning her blouse even further. Kate quickly did the same to his shirt. They pulled each others pants down and kissed passionately just in their underwear. Rick stopped and looked into her eyes, searching for approval, which Kate gave him with a quick nod. Now he was sure he could finally do what he had been waiting for for years. He grabed her bra and pulled it off her body, exposing her perfect breasts. Without any further hesitation, he started massaging them with one hand while the other one grabbed her butt and squeezed it lovingly. Now Kate wanted to give back, so she slowly pulled at his Boxers which were doing a very poor job at hiding his erection. Rick’s hips automatically grinded against her fingers. They were ready. Kate was the first one to slide her Fingers under his Boxers and actually make skin contact. He was hard and big. Soon after that, they were rubbing and massaging each other’s private parts, exploring and pleasuring each other while passionately and moaning. Neither of them could take it anymore, both of them slid their final pieces of clothing down and Castle placed himself between her legs, opening her up.  
-„Are you alright with this?“, Rick asked, while stroking her hips with his fingers.  
-„God yes.“, Kate replied while grabbig his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin.  
He thrusted inside her, making her cry out in pleasure.  
-„Go on, go on, please“, she begged.  
Rick’s hands grabed her waist and stroked over her bellybutton while slowly rocking back and forth. Kate pressed her body against Castle’s, holding him tight and not letting him go. Soon they started thrusting, again. Slowly, then faster, passionately and lovingly. They both cried out at the same moment, finally releasing their orgasms. Heavily panting and holding on tight to each other they slowly came to rest.  
Kate sat on top of rick, burrowing her face in his neck, nibbling on his skin leaving tiny hickeys.  
-"I'm so glad we finally did this."  
-"Yeah... me too"  
-"Always?"  
-„Always."

 

-"...Ready for the next round?"  
-"Detective Beckett, I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
